Tanya Sloan
Tanya Sloan was Zeo Ranger II Yellow of the Zeo Rangers and first Yellow Turbo Ranger of the Turbo Rangers. Retroactively, she is also referred to as Zeo Yellow Ranger or Yellow Zeo Ranger. She has also been labeled Turbo Yellow Ranger Biography When the evil Master Vile reversed time and rendered all the Power Rangers as helpless children, they were sent through time to collect the fragments of a mystical item called the Zeo Crystal. The current Yellow Ranger, Aisha Campbell, traveled to Africa, where she encountered the young Tanya Sloan. Though she found her Zeo Subcrystal, Aisha wished to stay in Africa to help sick animals, and so Tanya agreed to return to the present in her place. According to a November 1995 promo sheet for Alien Rangers/Power Rangers Zeo, Tanya's original name was Kenya. Zeo When the five Zeo Subcrystals were finally reunited, and Master Vile's tampering with time was undone, Tanya discovered that she had grown to adulthood along with the other Rangers; effectively, this left a child in the body of an adult. Being the most inexperienced of the group, it was briefly considered that Aisha's Zeo Powers would go to Billy Cranston, however he declined, because he felt he served his purpose, althought he offered to indeed take the powers himself if Tanya didn't feel up to the task. However, Tanya did indeed become the new Zeo Ranger II. Tanya began her tour of duty as one of the newest members of the Power Rangers team while having to cope with the Machine Empire invasion as well as having her world turned upside down by leaving her time period and entering the Angel Grove of the 1990s as an orphan. To help her cope with her temporal displacement, Katherine Hillard convinced her parents to adopt Tanya. Luckily, Tanya adapted quickly to her new lifestyle and began to learn martial arts from Tommy Oliver and Adam Park. She joined the Angel Grove High softball team as a pitcher. She briefly dated bad boy Shawn but broke up with him because of his bad attitude towards her. They eventually make up later and decide to remain friends. She was also an excellent singer, and her summer job as a DJ caught the interest of a recording company. Presumably, she accepted their recording contract upon retiring as a Power Ranger. Also, despite her lack of a formal education, she revealed herself as one of the wisest of the Power Rangers, easily solving mysteries that often left her friends baffled. It was eventually revealed that her real parents had been explorers, who had left her in Africa while they went searching for the "Lost Tiki of Auric" on the fabled Mysterio Island. After receiving a letter from her old tribe and Aisha, she managed to find and rescue them. She learned that the "Lost Tiki" was in fact the form of the ancient hero, Auric the Conqueror, whose care she placed in the hands of Jason Lee Scott, who was serving as the Gold Ranger at the time. Turbo When the evil Space Pirate Divatox threatened to raise a powerful monster named Maligore to marry her, Tanya, along with the other Rangers, accepted new Turbo powers and she became the Yellow Turbo Ranger, and gains the Dune Star Turbozord. Tanya continued to fight against Divatox, but then she and the other Ranger veterans passed on their powers to worthy successors after graduating from high school. Tanya selected, as her replacement, the Angel Grove cheerleader, Ashley Hammond, to continue on as the Yellow Turbo Ranger. Trivia *She is one of the two Zeo Rangers (along with Trey of Triforia) to have not been a Ranger in any previous season. *Tanya is the first person to first become a ranger in a season other than that in which they debuted in. The only other is Karone. Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:Humans Category:Living Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Pure of heart Category:Orphans Category:Video Game Heroes